Twist of Events
by Backache-usagi
Summary: Jack finally did it. He went and blew his arm off during an experiment. Now Maddie is staying with her husband in the hospital and Jazz is off at college. So where does that leave our favorite hero? Staying with his god father in Wisconsin, that's where. This story takes place about 3 years in the future (summer before senior year) Danny is now 17 !Rating has gone up!
1. Reasons Why

It was normal for his parents to be conducting experiments randomly into the night. It was not normal for his house to shake to the point of setting of their car alarm though. Usually Danny could sleep through all the noise his parents made in the lab. One, because the lab was in the basement, and two, his room was on the second floor. But as the house jumped to a point of nearly knocking him out of his bed, Danny decided to drag his feet out of bed and check on is parents. As he slumped down the stairs groggily he could hear his mom screaming. _Great_ he thought, _now what? _He was honestly hoping his dad just let another ghost in again. _That's probably it: just the box ghost or something. _Danny shrugged it off as he reached the bottom of the stairs. What he saw next was completely unexpected. His mom was climbing up from the lab with her husband collapsed on her back. Danny was shocked as he took in the sight.

Jack was leaning, or more laying, on Maddie as she stood at the top of the stairs. his arms were draped over her shoulders. Something didn't feel right and Danny examined his father closer. His mom clung on to his right hand and arm in order to keep him up. Danny was guessing that it was the years of martial arts and adrenalin that allowed her to even move the man, let alone carry him. Then Danny noticed it as his mother lead the way into the family room, Jack's left hazmad glove was missing. Not only that, but it appeared so was the rest of his hand. Red and white medical bandages had been hurriedly rapped from his wrist all the way past his elbow. The area of his orange hazmad suit around his shoulder was burnt and tattered. Jack was now lying down on the couch almost motionless.

Maddie turned around to find her son standing behind her stiff from shock. They had always done experiments from as long as he could remember, but not once had he ever seen either of his parents this badly injured. Well of course his dad had gotten himself injured a few times in the past, but still never this badly. As the ambulance siren in the distance got closer, Maddie tried to get Danny's attention.

"Danny." she tried to start in a calm voice, "its going to be ok. Danny? do your hear me? The ambulance is almost here. He's going to be fine. They'll get here, get him, and take care of everything." Finally Danny came back enough to look into his mom's eyes and acknowledge her by nodding his head. Just then there was a knock at the door and the siren was right outside.

Maddie rushed to the door and flung it open. Automatically leading them back to her husband on the couch. The men came in with a large stretcher and hoisted Jack onto it. In no time they were headed back out the door. Maddie stopped and looked back at her son standing still off to the side. "Danny, you can go back to bed. I'll call you in the morning." She went over to Danny and pulled him into a gentle, motherly, hug. "Remember, it'll be fine." she said more for both of them than just Danny. "Ok" he said with sleep still lingering in his voice. She kissed the top of his head and then rushed out to the ambulance just as they finished up loading. She climbed in and then they were off.

Danny just stood there as the siren got further and further away. It took a few more moments for Danny to digest everything he had just witnessed. _Dad actually blew his arm off... Danny_ didn't know if he should laugh, facepalm, or freak out. Once he got his thoughts organized, he yawned and the sleepy feeling came flooding back. He headed back to bed_ I'll think about it tomorrow, after I sleep *_yaaawwwn_* When mom calls. _By the end of his train of thought Danny had already gotten to his bedroom and was mindlessly crawling back into bed.

* * *

*rling* *rling* *rl-* "Hello?" I answered just as less than half awake as I felt.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" concern covered the voice and then i noticed it was mom and the memories of last night came rushing back to me. I shot up in bed; now fully waking up.

"I'm OK. Uh, how are you? How's dad?" I tried to steady my voice, but I knew the worry could be heard through it as I quieter towards the end.

"I'm better now, your dad is alright" I could hear the smile threw the phone. I started to smile back, but I could tell she wanted to say something else.

"That's good, did you call Jazz yet?" Jazz was currently away at college taking a summer course for her sophomore year.

"Yes. Uh Danny?" Mom's voice got uncertain, as if there was bad news.

"Yeah?" I got ready for it.

"I'll be staying at the hospital with your dad for a while. He'll be fine, but the blow was pretty bad so he will have to be staying for quite some time."

"OK..." _that wasn't so bad._

"and since you can't stay home alone for most of the summer..." _ok now where was she going with this? I am 17 already, I can stay home alone! _"I called Vlad earlier and he offered for you to stay at his place till I can bring your dad home."

"Oh" I deadpanned "Wait, why do I have to stay at someone's house, much less his?"

"Danny. You are not an adult yet and last time you tried to cook you almost burned the kitchen down." I tried to fight down a blush as I remembered last Mother's Day when I tried to make breakfast... and Father's Day when I tried to make lunch... Grant it she had a point.

"But what about Tucker or Sam, couldn't I stay with one of them?"

"No, you'll rot your brain out at Tucker's or rot your teeth out at Sam's." Yet another valid point. Which is sad cause those were the reasons we usually go over to their houses to hang out: Tucker has video games and Sam has a media room with concessions. "No more arguing Danny. You're going and that is it. Vlad even said he'd pay for the train tickets."

"OK." I finally said dejectedly. "How long do I have to pack my bags?"

"It'll a couple of days still. There's money in the kitchen in the jar on top of the fridge. Go ahead and use that for dinner tonight."

"K. Hey mom, take care."

"You too sweetie, I'll call again later." With that mom hung up and I was left sitting in my room, alone: in the house, empty.

The quietness of my surroundings was eerie. By this time of day usually I could smell mom cooking, probably Fenton-cakes again, which were really just ghost shaped pancakes. I'm just glad they don't put ecto-energy in everything they put Fenton in front of. *shudder* that would not be fun.

Well since I'm up already I might as well get ready to face the day. Let's see: shower, dress, eat, pack, say good bye to my friends and the summer I had hoped to spend. Yep, that seems about it. No wait, I forgot to thank Vlad for ruining my summer. But I guess it might not be all that bed. As long as he doesn't try anything I should be fine. Heck, he even has a larger media room than Sam's. Maybe spending part of this summer at Vlad's won't be so bad after all.

After checking the first three things of my to-do-list off, I started on packing. The problem was that I didn't know what I was packing for. What's the weather like in Wisconsin in the summer? Would I be packing for rain, wind, sun, snow, all of them? And how the heck long was I staying? That doesn't even cover weather or not what type of weapons and protective gear I'll need. I should probably pack the specter-deflector just in case, and the thermos, and a net, and maybe a small portable shield. Yeah, that sounds about right. Ok, one bag down, clothes to go. I guess for now I can pack what I know I'm going to need either way; under wear, socks, toiletries, ect.

*rling**rling**rling* -

"Hey mom, any news?" I had just finished packing all the small stuff I thought I'd need and was about to start figuring out what actual season I would be preparing for.

"Your dad is still stable but he hasn't woken up yet. But the doctors say he'll come around eventually. Oh, and Vlad wants to book a train ticket for tomorrow night. That way you can sleep on the way there and arrive in the morning."

After we talked about the details mom gave me Vlad's phone number and told me to call him later to work out the details.

I really, really, didn't want to call Vlad, at all. But I knew that sooner or later I would have to. Before I called him I looked up the forecast in Wisconsin for the next couple of weeks and finished packing my last bag. That made two bags and a backpack that had my new laptop (Christmas present), and some books (courtesy of Jazz). After I got everything set and ready by the door, I ordered pizza. I guess I could call it a late, late lunch, seeing how it was now after two in the afternoon. While I waited for the delivery guy I decided to finally call Vlad. _Oh this should be fun_ I thought before dialing.

*ring-ring-*

"Vlad Masters speaking"

"Hey Vlad, it Danny"

"Oh young Daniel, how can I help you?"

"Actually my mom told me to call you about the train tickets."

"Ah yes, Maddie had wanted you to take a bus and I offered to pay for a train ticket seeing as how it is a faster and more comfortable way to travel."

"As nice as that sounds, you do realize I can just fly over, right?"

"Yes, but that would be a very long and tiring trip, especially for you."

"I've flown further before, so I think I'll be fine."

"As you wish Daniel. What time shall I expect your arrival?"

"I don't know." I mumbled while running a hand through my hair as I thought about it. "I'll probably have lunch and then leave, so how about some time between four and five o'clock?"

"I'll be busy till about five, so how about some time after that?"

"K, I guess that could work." I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"And please call ahead if you are going to be much later than six. I do have a schedule to keep, Daniel, even in the summer."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call if anything happens."

"Don't forget to call once you get hear, in order for me to open the door and all that."

"K, I'll call you then. See yea."

"Good bye Daniel"

The pizza showed up not too long after we both hung up. Its weird how there are so few people who like Hawaiian Pizza with bacon added. I mean its two different types of bacon with pineapple. How can you not like it? Since so few people like it I usually only get to eat it when I'm eating by myself. But hey, more pizza for me. I got a large so I'll eat half of it today and the rest tomorrow.

After I ate and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, I called Tucker and Sam. We decided to all meet at my house and then we'd head to the park from here. Tucker showed up first after about ten minutes. I offered him a pop and then we waited for Sam. It took about seven or so more minutes before she showed up. Of course she declined any soda by lifting up her water bottle, shaking it, and saying "I'm good." After that I grabbed a jacket and we headed out. We talked about a bunch of stuff, but the other two went quiet when I told them about what happened to my dad. I smiled a bit, which confused them.

"I swear. How many times did people tell him he was going to blow his arm off, and now he's done it." I smiled a little again after I voiced my thoughts.

After I explained what happened and what the situation was, I told them about Vlad and that I'd be leaving tomorrow. Needless to say, they weren't happy. But I convinced them there was no getting out of it and that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

We left the park when the sun was starting to go down. We made it to my house by twilight and we said our goodbyes/ goodnights. I told them it wouldn't be too long before we'd be meeting up again at Nasty Burger. The sun had long past set by the time I changed and slipped into bed. I had to get a goodnight's sleep for the trip tomorrow, so I couldn't stay up too late. Thinking about the trip, I yawned, pulled the blankets up over my shoulder, and fell asleep.

_DP_ _DP DP_

*thud* "ouch!" the sun was shining through my window and I just rolled off my bed. _What a great way to start the day _I grumbled in my head. Hopefully this wasn't an omen for the rest of the day, hopefully.

I got up and got ready for the day. I still had to clean up the house some more before I could just leave. And I had to make sure I had everything I needed before I left. I couldn't for get my wallet or keys. After breakfast I finished cleaning my room and worked on the rest of the house. I was finished by lunch, so I sat down with my pizza in front of the T.V. An episode of Mythbusters was on and they were doing another Duct tape special. Discovery aired one episode after another until I looked at my phone and the time read three twenty-eight. Shit, I had to leave now. Vlad was expecting me before six so I was going to leave a little after two. It was a three hour flight so I wasn't going to get there until after six. _May be I can book it all the way there…_ I thought quickly. Getting up I turned off the T.V. and made sure the house was locked up in record time. I checked my wallet, everything was in there, I had my keys, all weapons were a check, and clothes were good. I checked the front door, made sure it was locked. Then I pulled my backpack on and slung the other two bags over my shoulders. Turing ghost, I checked my phone, it read three forty-three. Shit, shit, shit! I was so late. After that I turned intangible and invisible be for shooting out of the house as fast as I could.

As I flew I remembered that I totally forgot to account for the extra weight and drag of my bags. While I was flying I set and alarm on my phone for five thirty. If I wasn't close to his place by then, then I would call him and let him know that I was flying a bit late. But man was this exhausting. The bags weren't so heavy, but they were dragging me down due to the intense wind. When my phone finally went off I was really hoping I was almost done flying, 'cause I was beat. But my phone GPS said I was still about an hour away. So I called Vlad to let him know.

"Vlad Masters speaking."

"Hey Vlad, it's Danny. I'm on my way but it looks like I'll be a bit later than I was planning."

"How much later are we speaking?"

"About half an hour later, so six thirty-ish"

"Alright, thank you for letting me know. I'll be waiting for your call once you get here. I have something to attend to at the moment so I'll have to let you go. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"No, that was it. I guess I'll call you later."

"See you later Daniel."

And with that we both hung up. It was weird, my second conversation with Vlad Masters with neither of us insulting each other. No quips, no come backs, just a regular conversation. _May be this will turn out to be a normal visit_. Wait, he's a millionaire who lives in a mansion in the middle of a forest. No part of that is normal. _Ok. As normal as either of us could get._ My family is infamous ghost hunting after all. But we do have one rare similarity: we're both halfas, the only two (known) halfas actually. Half ghost, half human. Not dead, but not fully alive. _ I wander if that will ever mean anything for us._ But in all honesty I really didn't have time to be thing about that right now.

I was absentmindedly flying through the air after what felt like forever. My arms and legs felt like they were going to give up and fall off on me. My whole body ached of strain. Once I found Vlad's mansion I was going to have to go strain to the nearest bed, or sleep-able surface. Then, finally, I saw it; the familiar roof sticking up over the trees. I pulled out my phone and checked the time- six thirty-two- and the GPS. I was so close I could feel my body trying to giving up. (Kind of like how when you have to go to the bath room and the closer you get the worse you have to go.) I hit the green call button on my phone and it redialed Vlad's number.

"Hello, Masters speaking."

"Its Danny. I can see your place."

"I'll be at the door in a few minutes."

"K that's how long its going to take me to get there."

I landed at his front door and it opened to show a smiling Vlad Masters. I smiled lazily back. When he waved me in a staggered and almost fell into him. Man I was tired. I felt like I was more dead than usual.

"Daniel," he grabbed onto my shoulder "are you all right?" I looked up at him with my eyes half closed.

"So… tired…" I responded already half asleep.

"I hate to say I told you so Daniel, but I told you that you should have taken a train." He was now holding me up as I leaned on him.

"But… faster…" I had now dropped both of my bags on the floor. Thankfully my back pack was still on, 'cause I did not want to see what would happen if falling laptop met hardwood flooring.

"Ah, but look at you now Daniel, practically falling into my arms. And I am pretty sure, if I do not find you a bed soon, you will collapse."

But as he said that my legs gave way. If it wasn't for Vlad holding me up, I would have been hanging on to him. But I was far too tired to be embarrassed, especially when he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Before he picked me up I could vaguely feel my backpack being taken off and his voice slowly fading in and out. I think he mentioned several things on the way to my room. Something about meal times, restricted areas, what was where, where he'd be and a bunch of other stuff. All I really know is that it slowly lulled me to sleep. I laid my head on his shoulder and just let myself fall asleep. But there was this smell, probably his cologne, and it smelled like, like, like cheese?! Of course, what did I expect; he was a huge cheese head after all. _ But the cologne is a bit too much. Although I guess it could be *_yawn* _worse… _after that I fell asleep.

_DP_ _DP DP_

I woke up in the same room I used from my last stay at Vlad's. Way back from when I came for my parents high school reunion. Then, I wanted nothing more than to leave the house; now, I want nothing more than to stay in this bed. So I did, I rolled over and slept a few more hours. I didn't wake up till sometime in the afternoon. Way after noon. I was hungry, so I made my way down to the kitchen. It had been a while since last I'd been in that part of his mansion, so I got lost a few times, but eventually I made it. I looked in the freezer for any premade frozen food or T.V. dinners. _What the heck am I thinking, this is Vlad's place._ I realized after that thought that the probability of me finding any already prepared food, leftovers, frozen meals, or the like, to be extremely thin, but not so thin that I didn't find anything. I smiled to myself as I pulled out a large zip lock bag of French-toast. Now all I had to do was find the powdered sugar.

After I ate, made a mess (though I tried hard not to), and cleaned up. I was bored. So I started walking around the unnecessarily huge mansion in search of the media room. I ended up finding the library, a couple of seating rooms, a sun room, extra guest rooms, an extra study, and a hidden passage way that probably lead to Vlad's lab. I would have checked out his lab except for it was locked and needed both a code and hand print to get in. I tried to go intangible, but of course, it was ghost proof. After several more failed attempts to get in I finally gave up seeing as it was probably useless to try, for now any way. So then I was left to wandering down halls again.

I was lost in thought as I neared the end of yet another hall. _I should probably ask Vlad for a map next time I see him. _It was with that that that I rounded the corner and ran right into to something hard and solid. I gasped as I fell back and groaned when I landed on the floor. An extra noise of something, or someone, falling caught my attention after I cleared my head. I shook off the fall and sat up. But when I looked in front of me, none other than Dash Baxter was laying there. Then he started to sit up with a hand to his head.

"What the?" he questioned more to himself than to me.

"That's what I should be saying." I commented and his eyes shot up and stared at me, almost as if he had seen a ghost: which wasn't entirely wrong, just half.

"Fenton?" he sat up strait and stared at making sure he was seeing what he thought he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is 'what are _you_ doing here?'" I said, still slightly dazed by the shock.

"Uh, it's my uncle's house."

"Uncle?!" Yet another shock as I tried to rap my mind around what he was saying.

"Yeah, uncle. You know, like what you call that person who's a brother to your mom. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well actually" I scratched my cheek and cast my gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I'm visiting my god father…" I looked up to see his reaction as what I said was just setting in.

"Wait" he said holding up a hand as if he still needed a moment to think about it. "My uncle, is your godfather…?"

"Yep" I said as I thought _or my nemesis is your uncle._ But I decided to keep that thought to myself.

* * *

**So there's chapter 1 C: **

**This story is for my good friend E, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY E!" C: #**

**Let me know how you liked it and where you think it might go (you might be surprised)**

**please R&R (it helps feed inspiration :3)**

**until next time,**

**stay pervy!**


	2. Dashiel

**This is unbetaed (?)  
**

**sorry about the wait, school has become the biggest pain in the but. **

**(we have teachers who feel sorry for us :/ )**

**But it has been half me procrastinating (finally sat by but down).**

**well enough excesses,  
**

**on with the show... story.**

* * *

*thump* "WHAT THE-?"

I had been here for about three weeks without running into anyone, and now that I had, it was literal. I looked up expecting to see, for the first time, a house keeper, or at least something like that (for crying out loud. There had to be someone who took care of this place.) I would've thought I'd see a ghost here before I'd see Fenton. How the heck did he even find this place?

"That's what I should be saying." He commented with a scowl across his face. But it wasn't fierce, just confused.

"Fenton?" I asked, just making sure while I was still in a state of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is 'what are _you_ doing here?'" He emphasized as if I was the unexpected one out of place.

"Uh, it's my uncle's house." I stated matter-of-factly. I'll admit I didn't brag about who my Uncle was at school, you know, not wanting more attention than warranted and all that.

"Uncle?!" that was defiantly something he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah, Uncle. You know, like what you call that person who's a brother to your mom." I commented sarcastically, most likely from nervousness. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well actually" he scratched his cheek as if he was debating on how to say whatever was running through his head. "I'm visiting my god father…" Ok, now that was something _I_ wasn't expecting that.

"Wait" I said holding up my hand and taking a moment to process everything. "My uncle, is your godfather…?" _Thanks life, just what I need; an unexpected twist. What next? The mansion is actually haunted? _

"Yep" Danny pulled me out of my thoughts with that. But he looked like he had other things running through his head.

"So, are we like, God-cousins or something?" I figured if my Uncle was the godfather, he was the godson, then maybe we would be. Danny gave me a funny look but then I could see it connect in his head. Then he hung his head and sighed.

"No dash, we aren't god-cousins or anything." I could see him smile a little though his bangs that swept down when he sighed. He was really letting his hair grow out: like the rest of him. Since when did he get so tall, so long, so…. where am I going with this?

"If you're curious about how it happened, I'd be happy to have Vlad explain." And just like that, I'm pulled from my thoughts again, and now wandering about yet another thing.

"Yes, please" I replied slowly as I thought about it. "That would be nice." Having uncle Vlad explain it would probably be best.

After that we stood up and dusted ourselves off. He said he was looking for the media room when he ran into me. But then I figured out he was talking about the theater. Yeah, most people have a media room or something like that, but not my uncle. He had a full sized theater room with concessions under the bleacher seating. Though it had less chairs than a regular theater because most of the room was taken up by the fancy lazy-boys he had installed. It seems his inner motto is 'go big or do it somewhere else so you can go bigger'. Danny didn't seem fazed at all, rather, it seemed like he almost expected it.

On the way there we talked some more about random stuff. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward, it was even, should I say, pleasant? I actually enjoyed talking to him, so much so that I was actually disappointed when we got to the theater.

We had to stop by the projector room fist, to pick out a movie and set everything up. Nice thing about a digital projector is that we don't have to mess with tape reels. That and we can hook it up to a computer to run a schedule or marathon. Which is what we ended up doing. We both decided on "Ghostbusters", and since we could, we wanted to watch all three of them. I set it up to play in about thirty minutes, so we had enough time to make popcorn and get other snacks. Once we were all set in our seat, dead center of the non-existent audience, we talked up until the movie actually started. It was fun to see his eyes widen when the lights went dark and the surround sound kicked on.

We watched the first movie quoting half the lines and laughing at our own bad impressions. We talked threw all the intermissions I set up for us. About one every hour, in case we needed refills or had to go to the bathroom. As the hours passed by we found ourselves sitting closer and closer. Somewhere near the beginning of the third movie I noticed Danny yawn. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands like a cute little kid. Little. He may have grown a lot, but in comparison he was still little, small, thin. Halfway through that last movie my eye lids got heavy. I heard a small giggle caused by something in the movie. It made me smile. Then I felt something leaning on my arm. It was almost the end of the movie now. I looked down in the dim lighting to see a raven mop of hair, and a heavy head leaning on my arm. I could hear deep steady breathing and could practically feel him sleeping. I smiled again, and then yawned. Next thing I knew was the black and white light of the credits scrolling and music in the background, fading, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up to something nuzzling my shoulder. It was weird: it felt like I was sitting up and my blankets were heavier than normal. Then they moved. I reluctantly opened my eyes to look down at what was causing them to stir. Only thing was, I didn't have any blankets. Sitting almost in my lap was Danny. Apparently sometime while I was sleeping, my arm wrapped around him and he cuddle closer. But I have to admit it was nice and warm. I halfheartedly moved him away after I removed my arm. I checked my phone to see that is still before lunch.

Getting up to stretch, I then heard a gurgling noise. I looked back at Danny, nope. Then I heard it again. I looked down surprised to find that my own stomach was trying to talk to me. Well, not actually, but you get what I mean. Before I could wake Danny up and ask him about breakfast, music broke the silence as I got close. It sounded like the acoustic version of some song, the name on the tip of my tongue.

Danny squirmed on the couch, trying to ignore the music. Trying but failing. He rolls over until his face is right in front of mine. I can't move, I can only stand there. When he opened his eyes, it took my breath away. He was groggy and still more than half asleep, but then he gave me a groggy smile. I could have stood there all day.

"Mornin'" he closed his eyes again, smile still in place.

"Uh yeah," I hadn't realized how close I had gotten as I stood back up. "…good morning." I tried to look anywhere but back at him.

He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away. My attention was brought back as I heard him release a groan and then a sigh as he finished stretching.

"You're a phone just went off."

"Hmmm?" he questioned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. As he looked at his call record, he dragged a hand down his face. He groaned again, obviously not wanting to deal with who ever called. He left his hand on his chin, rubbing his goatee as he redialed the number. I was too far away to hear the phone, but I could tell that it was ringing.

"You called?" His hand dropped to his side as the person on the other side got his attention. "Uh huh" He nodded not realizing the other person couldn't see him. "We'll be right there." And with that he hung up before either of them could say anything else. He rested his now free arm over his eyes and sighed.

"What's up?" He rolled his head too look at me.

"Breakfast Call." He said slowly sitting up.

"Food" I smiled broadly. He looked up at me and then back down as he shook his head.

"Coffee" He stated bluntly, and boy did he seem like he needed some.

After that I lead him to the informal dining room. It had a medium sized table with room for about eight. At the head of said table sat my uncle reading the newspaper. He looked up at me as we walked in a flashed a smile, which suddenly turned into a smirk as soon as his eyes caught Danny. That did not give me a good feeling, especially after those two had eye contact.

"Well I see you two have already met."

"And I see you're still…" before he could finish his statement he swayed into me and mumbled "coffee". I lead him over to a chair and looked at my uncle who I could tell was confused.

"He just needs some coffee." I sat down beside him to make sure he didn't fall over. He looked like he could have fallen asleep while standing.

"It should be here any minute" He commented while getting back to his paper. As he said it one of the part time chefs came out with a huge cup of coffee and… cereal. I looked back and forth from the cereal to my uncle as the chef set down my usual omelet. Then I looked back and forth between my plate and Danny's bowl. This was so unfair, I NEVER got cereal. _What the hell is up with this? _But then Danny saw his own food, his jaw dropped and he looked up to glare directly at my uncle, straight through his newspaper. Somehow that actually got his attention. He smiled innocently.

"Oh, I got that seeing as how you love Fruit loops so much." He sipped his coffee nonchalantly as if it was nothing. But it sure seemed to grind on Danny's nerves.

"If we're lucky, there won't be any fruit loops left when I leave." He grumbled mostly to himself. But their actions concerning this cereal sure were strange. _I'll just ask about it later. For now, eat._ We ate in mostly silence, except for the turning of a page every now and then.

It didn't take long for Danny and I to finish our food. And thank god for that, cause he was so much better after a couple of cups of coffee. He finished off his second cup and stretched. Now he looked all bright eyed and bushy tailed. Looking over at uncle Vlad he asked if he could be excused.

"No need for formality Daniel. You'll be staying here for a while." My uncle smiled innocently.

"Suuure." Danny sounded skeptic as he left.

I got up and headed after him. "Where you headed?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Well I usually head off to the gym after breakfast. Wanna do that?" He looked at me and I could see the gears turning in his head. "I mean, if you don't want to I can just go by myself." I looked away a shrugged.

"No, I'll go" he looked forward and started walking again. "It's been a while since I just went and worked out." He thought to himself. I almost started to fallow him when I noticed something.

"Um.." He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "The gym's this way." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder then turned around and lead the way.

"Sorry, still not use to this place." As he apologized I could hear him getting closer.

"No prob, if you want I could print you out a map of this place." That's the reason I remember my way around; I ask Uncle for a map the first summer I spent here. I had the second one I got laminated because of how much I had to use it. Every now and then I still get turned around and have to refer back to one.

"I didn't even think about that, thank you."

After that we arrived at the gym and went back and forth on the machinery. It's impressive how much his small frame can do. He's faster and stronger than anyone would have guested. After a while we were both covered in sweat, shirts drenched and clinging to our bodies, and Danny's muscles. I think the most distracting thing was when he went to tie his hair back. He bent forward and flung his whole torso back, flipping his wet hair in the process. His lean arms reaching up to brush tray strands back and into the small pony tail he was making.

We had lost track of time doing both our own thing and practically competing on the different equipment. We found I was stronger than Danny, but he was definitely faster. He could finish 3 laps around the track in the time it took me to do about 2.

After hours of that, we each went to our own rooms to shower. I was actually surprised when I heard a knock on the door. I was in the middle of dressing as I went to open it. Danny was on the other side and seemed slightly surprised himself at seeing me without a shirt on. I asked if he wanted to come in but he said no.

"I know Vlad has to have some sort of gaming console around here somewhere, and I was wandering if you wanted to play to." I smiled down at him.

"What? What is it?" He started to get nervous.

"Your gonna love this." Is all said as I put on my shirt and left my room.

"Ganna love what?" we were already half way there by the time he asked.

"you'll see" I really wanted to see his face when he saw it.

When we got close I told him we were almost there. He was getting impatient and curios. I turned to a door almost at the end of a hall. I looked at him as I laid my hand on the doorknob and told him to close his eyes. Luckily he did, though he looked like he didn't want to. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him through the door and into a room filled with computers and monitors. I stood his in the center of the room and said OK. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"What is all this?"

"It's the simulator room." I pointed to one corner "there's shooting," I pointed to a wall with seats facing it "driving," another wall with cocoons in front of it "flying and mech. suits," I explained what all of the different programs were and the different "games". We only spent about an hour in the room before it was dinner time. After wards he was eager to go back and check out some more of the room.

We had hung out every day for more than a week. We had our meals together and then hung out together. It wasn't long before we started saying goodnight to each other. We spent a lot of time in the gyms. One morning me and Danny were talking about the different gyms and uncle Vlad commented on us sparing. The idea just struck me funny and I laughed.

"You mean like boxing?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"or mixed martial arts." Danny commented glaring at me. He was not happy.

"Yes." My uncle answered. "One of the underground gyms should be equipped with everything you'll need. But let me know if you do decide to use it."

"Why?" I asked somewhat surprised my uncle showed interest in what we were doing.

"Well because I would like to watch of course." Danny smiled and looked at me.

"After lunch" Danny was staring into my eyes with a challenging look.

"OK" I shrugged my shoulders.

After we finished eating and left the room I asked Danny if he was sure he wanted to do this. He looked more determined and a little mad. Somehow he felt that I wasn't taking him seriously. I explained to him that I didn't want to hurt him, which pissed him off even more. Needless to say, after that conversation I didn't see Danny till lunch. I felt bad the whole time. _I really screwed up. Idiot. Of course he can take care of himself, it's just that… that I… _I couldn't figure out what I was thinking, or feeling.

We had sandwiches for lunch. Through the whole meal He didn't look at or talk to me and he responded to me uncle with nods or grunts. When we were finished eating this time, he looked at my uncle expectantly. Uncle Vlad chuckled and led the way with Danny and I right behind him. I was about to say something to Danny, but before I could he looked at me and said "save it for later." and then looked back down the hall after my uncle.

When we got to the gym, Danny immediately started stretching, and boy could he stretch. But before I got to thinking too much about his surprising flexibility, my uncle called for my attention.

"Be careful, Dashiell." I frowned at his comment.

"I know, don't hurt him." I was about to walk away when he stopped by clearing his throat.

"I was actually talking about you not getting hurt." Then he shrugged and went over to the judges table.

And with that I was left confused. As I stretched I was checking out… watching…Danny from the corner of my eye as I thought about it. Sure he was stronger and much faster than he looked, but when it came to sparing there was no way his smaller frame could beat me. He might have grown over the years, but I still had a couple inches on him.

10 or 15 minutes passed before my uncle sounded a bell and told us to get ready and into our corners. As we got to our spots he explained the rules.

"Hand to hand combat. Avoid the face and crotch. Pin for 10 seconds equals a point. First to 3 points wins; 5 rounds 5 minutes each. Last round will be sudden death."

After that we got to our corners with our water bottles prepped and ready to go. I Stood to the left; Danny to the right. The bell sounded and we began to dance around. Seeing as Danny didn't want to through the first punch, I struck first. But I struck nothing but air. He was fast and dodged everything I threw at him. He dropped to the ground a swept my feet out from under me. Before I could even roll over he dropped down on top of me and held my shoulders down so I couldn't get up. I struggled, but that just made him smirk down at me. His bangs created a shadow over half his face and the reflected the competitiveness in his eyes. The bell rung and he got up practically bouncing back to his corner.

Another 3 rounds seemed to go by just as fast. I got two pins in, before Danny got me again. Half the time we were on the platform tumbling and rolling around. In the last round I thought I had him. Then my vision was blurred by sweat rolling into my eye. I tried to blink it away, but after a moment I found myself getting pushed off and swung around. I shut my eyes as we tumbled again, and then I lost my breath when I was shoved onto my back. Grunting, I looked and saw Danny sweat soaked and panting lightly. The light was shining behind him and he shut his eyes tight as the bell went off.

The bell was a blur because all my focus was on Danny now. He was still sitting over me, practically on me, as he took in the fact that he won. Then he swung his torso back and raised his hands in success. Now he was sitting on me. To be honest it was _sexy._ Him all sweat soaked, panting, slightly flush, sitting on top of me. It was arousing to see him like that, and at that moment one thing flashed through my head _oh great I'm hard_. And he's sitting on top of me shaking his arms in victory. As he sat there I kept chanting _don't scoot back. Don't scoot back _in my head.

He finally flopped sideways off of me. When he collapsed next to me I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. All I could do was lay there and star at the ceiling. I could hear Danny's breath returning to normal, then a yawn. I looked over at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Good match," I said taking my chance get up and leave. As I neared the door I turned

"I'm gonna go shower up and head off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" I didn't check to see if he heard me. "G'night" I slipped through the door before he had a chance to respond.

I headed straight for my room and a cold shower. A REALLY cold shower. But as I got into the bathroom I couldn't help my train of thought. Stripping and turning the water on I tried to think of the cold water,… the icy touch,…. cool like Danny's hands….._shit._ Now I was harder. No matter what I did I kept thinking of him: His hands, his hair that fell around his face framing his bright blue eyes.

His lips looked so damn kissable. And the way his body was pressed up so close to mine. _Fuck. _Seeing no use to trying to stop it I rapped my hand hard around my cock. While stroking I thought of our fight again. Different parts, different sensations. Remembering his panting and heavy breathing made me think about his lips more and more. I wandered what his lips could do. _Was he a good kisser? Had he ever kissed before?_ That thought itself got me even harder and I don't even know why. Maybe it was the thought of being his first kiss, of being his first.

And the way his skin and muscles looked just made me was to kiss and suck it. Kissing his neck, his chest, and all over got me to thinking about him sucking my neck. Then I thought about his lips sucking me off; him down on his knees looking up at me with his big blue eyes. With that I got impossibly harder and started stroking faster and tighter. I was getting close and I will never admit to the noises I made. How could I not whimper at the thought of him trying to get me off? I started to think about the noise he might make, and that was it. I came hard all over my hand and the shower wall.

It all washed away in no time leaving me there to think about what I had just done. But damn was I tired. I soaped up and washed off with a new found fatigue. After I dried off a grabbed a pair boxer I crawled into bead. So beat, literally and figuratively, that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were filled with small smiles, raven hair, and blue eyes.

* * *

**Few *swipes brow* I've had this chapter so planned out the last couple weeks.**

**This chapter was originally suppose to come out on my birth day (april 30)**

***shrug* I hope E is happy **

**"I lost sleep for this"**

**E: *shrug* "It's late"**

**Well this is actually my last night with my laptop because it's my schools. So any more updates will be from my phone until school starts again in august. ****(may upload mid-summer, never know)** **I will be planning the heck out of this story though so when I do get my laptop back there should be a lot more chapters soon after****.**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**I want to know how I'm doing on characters. Does it sound like them? is it believable? any saying you think one of them would use? this is my first time writing from this perspective for so long.**

**If any one is willing/wants to take up this horribly grammarred story as a beta, I would be more than Thankful! **

** see you next time,**

**Stay PERVY! :3**


End file.
